Many desirable ink qualities have inverse relationships. For example, additional latex can be added to an ink to improve waterfastness, however, such addition can have the undesirable effect of impairing the equipment used to transmit the ink to a media substrate. Likewise, high levels of color saturation can be obtained through use of dyes. Unfortunately, dye-based inks generally have poor water fastness and/or poor highlighter smear compared to pigment-based inks. Therefore, as the market continues to grow and develop, there is a need to develop inks and ink sets that are capable of providing improved ink-jet printhead performance, performance on media, as well as image quality.